Fatherly Friend
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Just a simple One-Shot short for my 100th reviewer on FA: brat.benne. This is a Father/Son fluff for Danny and Clockwork, I hope its to your liking benne. :D


**Hey this is a One-Shot short for my 100th reviewer on FA: . This is a Father/Son fluff for Danny and Clockwork, I hope its to your liking benne. :D **

**Notes:This is after PP and Danny is 16 and Clockwork's apprentice. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone calmly, after all most of the ghosts knew he was the apprentice to the all-powerfull Master of Time and didnt want to get on his bad side. Danny had tooken up being Clockwork's 'helper' a few weeks after he had saved both Earth and the Ghost Zone from the Disasteroid.

He hadnt seen Vlad at all since he disappeared and he didnt know how he felt about that, like he was happy that he was gone and not messing up his or others' lives, but other then Danni (she didnt really count she was a clone, even if he loved her like a sister.) he felt a bit alone being the only halfa. He shrugged it off though, what happened, happened and there is noting he would change about it now that Sam was his official girlfriend (man he loved saying that!) and Tucker was mayor, Jazz had even gotten into Yale!

Everything seemed right for once.

Danny broke from his thoughs when he got to the enterence to Clockwork's tower. Clockwork knew he was coming, after all he knew _everything_, so he floated right in.

"Hello, Daniel." CW said without turning from his viewing glass.

"Hey. So what are we training with today?" Danny said as he flew to his side, the glasses were a blank black but that didnt mean Clocky didnt see anything.

"Teleporting." CW said. "Then we have must talk about if you are ready to take the role of Ruler of the Ghost Zone."

Danny sighed, he had been really hoping to keep that down for a while, after all even though most of the ghosts stopped bothering him that didnt mean they liked him. "Alright."

Danny looked around, there was clocks of every kind hanging, siting, standing, and even floating all around the room. All telling the same time, and ticking in rythm with each other. At first it was a bit annoying now it was calming and helped him think more clearly, maybe that was why Clockwork didnt leave his tower that much (if at all) but it certianly made a bit of sense.

Danny floated behind Clockwork as they went down to many halls to count to Danny's training room, it was a light gray metal surface on the ground and walls about as big as his parent's lab with a few burn marks from ecto blasts, rays, and other things Clockwork had taught him.

Danny got bored of floating everywhere and walked to the middle of the room, he turned to Clockwork and waited.

"First you must clear your mind. To get your ecto to freely shift from the miving plain to oblivion and back you must know: when, where, and how.'

When is the timing that you chose to go between these states. If done right it takes little under a second to do, almost in the blink of the eye if your not watching closely.'

Where is the place that you wish to 'appear' back at. You must chose a place before you teleport or it will send you to the first place that comes to the mind, and if your not use to moving large distances then it will drain you easily.'

How is the most tricky of the 3. You must move yourself from where you are to oblivion and to your target in a quick thought, if done right can get you to move your being quicker. At first it will as if your being taken apart, and you truely are in a sense, then are pushed back together. After doing it a few times it will be nothing more then a small pinch in the core. You must go with the flow of energy, if you fight it you will do nothing more then give your self a headach.'

Now began."

Danny closed his eyes and quickly thought over everything he had said. He gave a small calming breath and cleared his head except for the want to get from the middle of the room to infront of Clockwork. He could feel the energy move around him and he gave a small push to join it, he gasped as a tiny shock of pain went through his head.

"You cant fight it or push your self to join it, you must let it take you with it not the other way around, Daniel, try again." Clockwork's stern but patient voice guides.

Danny sighs in slight annoyance but takes another breath and begans again. The flow comes again but he does nothing with it, he takes a tight breath of air as his eyes fly open, it had felt like his body was being riped apart! He felt like he was being choked and pulled apart by the arms at the same time, which to tell ya, hurts.

"That was a close try, Daniel. The first always hurts for the sensation is new, but for your first it was a good start." Clockwork says, laying a hand on Danny's shoulder to steady him.

"How many more times do I have to do it till I get it down, because I dont think I can stand that feeling to many more times." Danny says as he puts a hand over his racing core.

"Depends on how quickly you catch on." Clockwork says, getting back to his begining spot.

"Which is a nicer way of saying your not going to tell me." Danny said back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Clockwork smiles teasingly. "Now, again."

"Know-it-all." Danny huffs.

"As I am known to be." Clockwork says back, playing with his staff.

Danny gives a small chuckle and closes his eyes again, clearing his mind. He gets the riping sensation again but stops himself from fighting back, it makes his core speed up and knots in his joints and then he gets a feeling of emptyness, like there was no ground under him or anything around him, then he feels a light hand on his shoulder again, he looks up to see Clockwork a few inches from him with his gloved hand on his should and a proud smile on his blue face.

"Congrats, Daniel! You did it." He says in his normal calm voice but you could hear the hint at pride in it.

"Yes!" Danny fist-bumps the air and does a little dance. "I cant wait to show Sam and Tucker!"

"But first, we must speak of your place as king, before you go to tell your friends." Clockwork says, halting Danny in his 'happy dance'.

"I thought we didnt need to worry about this till I was 18, Clockwork. You know the ghosts still hate me." Danny whines, sitting cross-legged a few feet of the ground.

"That maybe true, but you still defeated Parish Dark and in turn became the new king. Also we are not speaking about you becoming king now, are we? I said 'we must talk about if you are ready to take the role of Ruler of the Ghost Zone', and if I remember correctly, and I _always _remember correctly, then you have just had your 3rd death day a few days ago?" Clockwork questions.

"Yea. Earlier this week, really. Why?" Danny asked, he may not be clueless about Sam anymore but that didnt mean he wasnt clueless about anything else.

"Come. I never gave you my gift." Clockwork says simply as he floats out of the room.

They floated down a few more halls till Clockwork lead them into a small room, it was like a small guest room with a bed and desk, closet and full size mirror. The bed frame was a dark brown like the floor with deep blue sheets, blankets, and pillows. The desk was a lighter brown but still a deep color and the walls were a simple cream color.

Clockwork glided over to the closet and pulled out a box that was wrapped in black paper with a white bow. He moved back to Danny and held it out with a fond smile. "Happy (late) Death Day, Daniel."

"Uhh, thanks...but what is it?" Danny asked looking at the box with a confused look.

"I believe your meant to open it to find out." Clockwork says in a matter-of-factly voice.

Danny rolls his eyes and sticks out his tounge. He pulls off the box and begans to rip the black paper off, inside was a plain white box. He raises an eyebrow to Clockwork who gives an encouraging nod, he opens it to find a cloak much like Clockworks but black with a green stone with a white DP in the middle of it to hold it together. "Woah..."

"Im guessing by your reaction, you like it?" Clockwork says, but you could hear the slightest nervousness under in.

Danny sets the box on the desk and pulls a slightly surprised Clockwork into a hug. "Its awsome, Clockwork!" He says sincearly.

Clockwork smiles more warmly and returns the hug. "Im glad you do, Daniel. Now why dont we try it on, hm?"

Danny laughs and pulls it out of the box carefully, he puts it on over his famous HAZMAT suit. Its fits nicely on his thin shoulders and ends just past his knees, he lets it fall around him and he pulls up the hood. He walks over to the full size mirror and lets his eyes glow more brightly from the shadows of the hood, making them shine in a creepy way contrasting with the shadows around them.

"That is so cool!" Danny laughs as he pulls the hood back down, as he turns back to Clockwork.

"If you let some of your energy flow through it, you can change its size and even its color, though the jewel and insigna stay the same." Clockwork says, placing a finger on Danny's shoulder, a light blue color goes over the fabric and the color changes from black to red to purple, to poka dots then back to black.

"Even awsomer!" Danny beams.

"Awsomer?" Clockwork questions with an amused look.

"Sue me." Danny shrugs, he walks forward and hugs him again. "Thanks again, Clockwork."

"The pleasure is mine, Daniel."Clockwork says as he ruffles Danny's white hair.

"Hey!" Danny pouts, making Clockwork chuckle. "Well, I better go. Mom and Jazz might go crazy if Im gone to long."

"Indeed, and we cant have them doing that." Clockwork light teases.

"Bye, Clockwork." Danny says, pulling the hood of his new cloak up and letting his eyes glow in the dark with laughter.

"Goodbye, Daniel." Clockwork says, as Danny zooms down the halls.

Clockwork teleports back to the viewing glass room and waved his hand, making the blank black screens wiz to life with a video of a bit older Danny sitting on a thrown in the same cloak and a flaming green crown floating an inch above his head, a kind smile on his face as he asks Clockwork to be his personal adviser.

Clockwork smiles. "Everything is as it should be."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I will try to get part 2 of FA on as soon as I can. R&R! Ta. :D**

**-VGF**


End file.
